De puntillas
by Weirdrock
Summary: El recuerdo evanescente de un amor que le fue negado.


**Nota: Usaré dos tipos de narración aquí, primera persona y tercera. La primera persona será para narrar cosas del pasado, desde la perspectiva de Nico. La tercera persona es para el "presente".**

 **…**

 **De puntillas**

 **…**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, era la cuarta vez en la semana que se despertaba de esa manera, no alterada, ni asustada o sorprendida, sino tranquila, como si de repente le hubiera embargado la energía y su cuerpo se viera obligado a reaccionar sin contar con su adormecida consciencia. Buscó a tientas su celular, lo halló en el borde de la pequeña mesa de noche. Eran las 2:47 de la madrugada.

28 mensajes sin leer, 3 conversaciones.

Estaba segura que una de ellas se trataba de su amiga que estuvo trapeándola desde que a alguien se le ocurrió la _grandiosa_ idea de reunirse. Qué brillante, ¿no?

Prendió la luz de la lámpara de noche que tenía a un lado, se sentó en la cama, se frotó los ojos y sintió frío en la espalda. _Estúpido invierno_ , fue lo que pensó mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecer. Desbloqueó su celular y leyó en las notificaciones: 9 mensajes nuevos de Nozomorbo, 1 de Denseli y 18 del grupo Reunión Musas. _¿Qué clase de ridículo nombre era ese?_

Se levantó, sintió el frío suelo en las plantas de sus pies, buscó una sudadera, la vistió y salió de la habitación. Puso a calentar agua para tomar uno de los tés que Nozomi le había regalado como recuerdo de su última visita a Londres en compañía de Kotori. Eran, sin duda, una extraña pareja que se había creado en la desazón de sus respectivos amores platónicos irónicamente enamorados entre ellas. Un inocente beso había despertado todo aquel caos, que después de 7 años, se habían convertido en una relación envidiable.

 _¿Acaso el dolor acerca a la gente más que el amor propio?_

En su caso, todo sentimiento fue cultivado en tierra yerma.

…

…

No era de extrañar que nuestro tutor en el salón me hubiera mandado a llamar con Eli, claro que se había dado cuenta del gran error que había cometido al ponerme un enorme cero en mi proyecto parcial. Por supuesto que había sido demasiado doloroso para él darse cuenta de que una gran alumna como yo era víctima de un odio colectivo por parte de sus maestros. Quizá cabía la posibilidad de que, de tanta vergüenza que sentía, decidiera renunciar. Pero todo había sido un truco barato, una artimaña sucia para meterme en una de las situaciones más engorrosas que jamás hubiera pasado.

Por eso en cuanto mencionó la palabra "regularización", algo en mi cerebro había dejado de funcionar y sólo podía ver a mi maestro parlotear sin siquiera entender lo que me decía. Comprendía lo preocupante que era mi situación académica, siendo estudiante de tercer año, a unos meses de salir a buscar trabajo, porque la idea de ir a la universidad me parecía lejana, con unas calificaciones atroces y posibilidad de repetir el año. Nadie quería eso, y cuando digo nadie, era literalmente nadie.

Pero el verdadero problema no se encontraba ni en mis calificaciones, en la regularización o en la estupidez de mi tutor, sino en la persona que me ayudaría a regularizarme. Era conocida en la escuela, que digo conocida, era famosa por el simple hecho de ser una riquilla en escuela de gobierno. Por ello, estaba catalogada como una persona con humildad. Sin embargo, yo sabía de toda la mierda hipócrita por la que se maneja públicamente su familia. Además, se le agregaba el hecho de que era una especie de cerebrito, que bien podía ir a la universidad ahorita, pero por su salud psicológica, prefirió un ritmo escolar como el de cualquier otra persona. Ya saben, algo _normal_.

– La señorita Nishikino se ha ofrecido a ayudarte con tus estudios –eso escuché salir de la boca de mi tutor. Señorita, ¡jah!–. A cambio, se le tomará como servicio social. Es una oportunidad maravillosa, Nico.

– ¿Qué tiene de maravilloso el hecho de que una niñata me enseñe lo que tus maestros titulados no pueden? –Le espeté, poniendo mis pies sobre su escritorio y acomodándome en la silla en la que estaba sentada–. Deberías sentir pena de ti y de tus trabajadores.

– Yazawa, por favor, baja los pies de mi escritorio –me miró con indignación. Era fácil hacer sentir mal a ese hombre de poca voluntad. Se escucharon un par de suaves golpes en la puerta y vi mi tutor acomodarse en su asiento, bajar de golpe mis pies y anunciar desde adentro–. Pase.

Dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana y, sin voltear a ver a la puerta, escuché como la se abría, volvía a cerrarse y alguien se acercaba a donde yo estaba con pasos demasiado delicados, casi elegantes. He de admitir que vivía en la inopia del aspecto físico de la Princesa Nishikino Maki, que si bien había escuchado muchas cosas de ella, que le tenía un desagrado nacido de todas las historias de otras chicas envidiosas, nunca en la vida la había visto. O escuchado…

– Con permiso.

Algo en el tono de su voz, en la aparente indiferencia, en la desgana de su hablar, me hizo voltear y dar irremediablemente con el rostro de un destino disruptivo.

…

…

Le dio un sorbo a su té recién endulzado. Abrió el chat de Eli, quien en su único mensaje le preguntaba si estaba a disposición de asistir. Todas sabían de su situación, cosa que no era nueva, puesto que desde la preparatoria su situación económica era complicada. Sin embargo, ahora tenía un excelente trabajo como sous-chef en uno de los restaurantes de mayor prestigio en Japón, así que sus actuales complicaciones eran por cuestiones de horario. Sin embargo, había sido tan buena trabajadora desde los 16 años, que a sus 25, se había hecho de uno de los puestos más altos y había formado amistad con el Chef ejecutivo. Seguramente le sería sencillo conseguir un día de asueto, pues nunca había pedido sus vacaciones, quizá por pasión a su profesión o porque le suponían tiempo libre para pensar.

Ya no era un don nadie, ya no pasaba desapercibida por la gente. Quizá aquel ridículo sueño de ser Idol, había sido sustituido por uno más realista, menos competitivo y mucho más a su alcance. Le había llorado a sus antiguas metas, a sus viejas amigas y a sus sentimientos sepultados por mucho tiempo.

 _¿Estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo?_

Probablemente no, pero no tenía opción, no ante la necedad de sus mejores amigas y la insistencia de otras personas que significaban mucho para ella. Se dispuso a abrir la conversación con su jefe en cuestión y le redactó un rápido mensaje anunciando que necesitaba descansar un día por cuestiones familiares. No estaba lejos de la realidad.

Leyó los mensajes de Nozomi.

 _Nicocchi, ¿vas a ir?_

 _Sé que tienes un trabajo con un horario medio complicado_

 _Y que trabajas en turno mixto_

 _Es una locura tuya_

 _No entiendo por qué no habíamos planeado algo así antes_

 _Seguramente a Honoka se le metió el demonio, una vez más_

 _Kotori me ha dicho que tengo prohibido tocar otros senos que no sean los de ella, ¿puedes creerlo?_

 _Extrañaré los tuyos… de hecho, ya los extraño_

 _Mi pajarita te manda un saludo, y un Onegai para que vayas!_

Sonrió, no lo pudo evitar. Era la reacción que siempre tenía cuando recibía algún mensaje de esa pervertida. Los del grupo los leería después, tenía miedo de descubrir algo oculto en ellos, quizá nunca se habló de aquella situación en cuestión, lo más seguro es que nunca fuera mencionada, no en un hogar cálido como aquel que ella no compartía. Aún le sorprendía el recordar todo, de principio a fin. Porque claro que tuvo fin, aunque unilateral.

…

…

Era humillante. Sobre todo, molesto. No llevaba ni un mes estudiando con ayuda de Nishikino y ya toda la escuela lo sabía. Quizá estoy exagerando, pero mi salón lo sabía. Seguramente el de ella también. Lo peor de todo era que sólo estudiábamos los fines de semana, porque no podía entre semana ya que tenía que cuidar a mis hermanos. Nos quedábamos de ver en alguna biblioteca y me enseñaba algún tema programado. Lo que más me enojaba era que realmente estaba aprendiendo, lograba hacerme entender los temas que tanto dolor de cabeza me causaban.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que quedamos, superada la incomodidad de no conocernos, lo primero que hizo fue acomodar los temas que estudiaríamos dependiendo las materias en las que necesitaba ayuda. Le quedó bien, claro que le quedaría bien. Pero en esta ocasión no me encontraba en posición de que me entrara a la cabeza algo más que no fueran las reverberantes palabras de Eli, que más que ayudarme o darme algún consejo para mi pisoteada autoestima –o sea, MI autoestima–, no habían hecho otra cosa más que hacerme sentir peor.

Era obvio que, a diferencia de Nozomi, quien tenía más tacto, Eli no me daría palabras reconfortantes, o me abrazaría y me pondría la cara entre su par de pechos prominentes hasta casi ahogarme. No, Eli era más densa que el aceite. Ni siquiera ella misma se podría celebrar de poseer un poco de inteligencia emocional, cuando no era ni consciente de su profundo enamoramiento por la candidata a vicepresidenta estudiantil, Umi Sonoda, quien era una amiga suya de la infancia. Uno podría pensar de primera instancia que se trataba de un cariño profundo por una persona a la que has visto crecer, pero era suficiente el ser testigo de cómo hablaba de ella, cómo la miraba, cómo la buscaba, sus cambios de humor si no la veía y su exagerado gusto por molestarla. Llegaba a tal punto de que cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de Umi, era una especie de certeza para ella.

Así que Eli me dijo en cuanto le comenté que tendría una tutora dos años menor que yo, y cito: _"Vele el lado bueno, nunca hubieras podido acercarte a alguien como ella. Podrías conseguir un mejor trabajo si te vuelves una de sus mejores amigas"._ Era por demás humillante la idea de tener que trabajar para ella, o peor aún, tener méritos por su causa.

Entonces ella estaba que me explicaba y yo que no entendía, porque no tenía cabeza para entender, porque cada segundo que pasaba, cada vez que ella abría la boca para proferir una de sus frases elegantes, llenas de un vocabulario extenso que denotaba una cultura de valores distintos a los míos, algo dentro de mí ardía. Y no de manera cálida. Casi quemaba, me nublaba la mente y me hacía fruncir el ceño, cosa que ella interpretaba como un exceso de reflexión para entender lo que me enseñaba.

– Yazawa-san, si hay algo que se te dificulte, dímelo –me dijo con marcado respeto. Probablemente se reía de mí muy en lo profundo–. Es necesario que entiendas los conceptos básicos del álgebra, porque de ahí se deriva todo, el cálculo integral, el diferencial, la trigonometría, la física, la termodinámica, la…

– Vale, ya entendí. El álgebra lo es todo –le interrumpí mientras me dejaba caer en el respaldo de la silla. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como juntaba las cejas en una expresión de disgusto.

– Mira, no es que me importe, ¿sabes?–comentó mientras cerraba aquella biblia matemática–. Pero si algo sucede, puedes decírmelo

– No sucede nada, terminemos con esto –bufé.

Ella se me quedó mirando por un instante que se me hizo eterno, sobre todo porque fue la primera vez que la vi directamente a los ojos por tanto tiempo y a una distancia relativamente corta. Parecían dos amatistas que brillaban en un vacío nebuloso, nunca había visto un par de iris como aquel. Sus pestañas eran largas y se levantaban con tanta petulancia como su ego. Tenía las cejas tan perfectamente delineadas que causaban sopor. Su piel era pálida y tersa, seguramente por tratamientos que el dinero le permitía costearse. Se sonrojó de repente y empezó a jugar con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

– Bueno –carraspeó y volvió la vista al libro, buscó la página en la que se había quedado, mientras yo miraba sus delicadas manos, pasar las hojas y regresarlas.

Por alguna razón, me pareció ver en sus manos todas aquellas imperfecciones que ocultaba con maestría. Ese pensamiento me calmó a puntos inconcebibles, me dejó tan a la deriva de una persona que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por llenar las altas expectativas de aquellos que amaba, que sin darme cuenta me fue llevando por lugares desconocidos, hasta dejarme totalmente expuesta ante alguien en quien se suponía podía confiar: yo.

…

…

 _Niña arroz: ¿Entonces todas pueden mañana?_

 _Rineko: ¡Claro que sí, Kayochin!_

 _Nozomorbo: Sólo falta que confirme Nicocchi_

 _Honk: ¿Siquiera ha leído nuestros mensajes?_

 _Kotorra: Ten por seguro que no, igual que Eli y Umi que viven en la punta del Everest_

 _Umidah: Ya les dije que no andamos de ermitañas, sólo tarda en llegar la señal_

 _Denseli: Ella no los ha leído, sino ya estaría gritándome_

 _Nozomorbo: Ten por seguro jajajaja_

 _Nozomorbo: Aunque creo que te gusta cuando grita, ¿no es así, Elicchi? ;)_

 _Honk: Esto se puso raro…_

 _Umidah: ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PROPONER REUINIÓN EN MI CASA, SI TÚ LA ESTÁS ORGANIZANDO, HONOKA?_

 _Rineko: Este gato se va a dormir_

 _Honka: Bueno, esto tiene solución… ¿alguien pone el lugar?_

 _Kotorra: Descansa Rin-chan. Yo pongo la casa_

 _Niña arroz: ¿Estás segura, Kotori-chan?_

 _Umidah: Honoka, tú y yo tenemos que hablar, de nuevo…_

 _Honk: Noooo :(_

 _Kotorra: Sí, entonces Nozomi-chan y yo las esperamos mañana ;)_

Sí, desde la preparatoria no había cambiado el nombre de contacto de sus amigas, quizá era en lo único en que se permitía permanecer con respecto a lo que fue su pasado. A veces volteaba a ver todo aquello que había vivido y le parecía demasiado lejano, como si aquellos días en los que habían estado celebrando el festival cultural, donde habían decidido hacer de Idols, fuera una especie de escena borrosa de alguna película, o un programa de televisión con interferencia. Le era tan difuso, que algunas veces se había preguntado si realmente lo había vivido. Pero siempre que las volvía a ver –aunque sólo fuera a Eli y a Nozomi–, ella sabía que sí había sucedido. Absolutamente todo.

Contestó rápidamente todos los mensajes, anunciando en cada uno que en efecto asistiría, que su indulgente jefe le había permitido tomarse aquel día y el siguiente, pues estaban en temporada baja ya que no había festividades cercanas.

Aún faltaba bastante tiempo, podía detenerse a escoger cuidadosamente su vestimenta, así como niña de preparatoria que está por salir a su primera cita. Así de ridícula se sentía ante ese pensamiento de tener que arreglarse para personas que la vieron incluso en pijama. No era necesario siquiera pensar en esas banalidades, bien podría llegar con su filipina, su delantal y el gorro de chef y sería bienvenida por sus amigas.

Necesitaba bañarse, a pesar del frío. Y verse al espejo, a pesar de que estaba roto. O quizá fuera su reflejo el que estuviera hecho pedazos.

…

…

– Entonces, antes de que Cotaro cayera al suelo, que me aviento para que agarrarlo… pero cayó en mi cara –dije señalando la banda en la frente que me tapaba el chichón que me había crecido tras mi gran hazaña barata de salvar a mi hermano menor.

Escuché a 7 personas riéndose, Nozomi sólo me miraba con cierta ternura, así como siempre hacía cada vez que hablaba de mis hermanos. ¿Quiénes eran esas 7 personas? Pues bueno… el Festival Cultural que tenían que organizar Eli y Nozomi, las había llevado a juntarse con las futuras candidatas a presidenta y vicepresidenta. Eli estaba pegada a Umi la mayoría del tiempo y la dichosa presidenta, quien era Honoka Kousaka, también era amiga de la infancia de Eli y de Umi, o eso tenía entendido. Entonces con ellas estaba otra de las chicas, Kotori Minami, la copia idéntica de la directora de la escuela, pero en pequeño. Las otras 3 personas eran Rin Hoshizora y Hanayo Koizumi, amigas de Maki Nishikino, quien también ya estaba con nosotras.

Cabe aclarar que para aquel entonces yo llevaba aproximadamente 3 meses estudiando con ella, y de alguna manera nuestras asperezas habían sido sustituidas por un trato un tanto formal. Pero no fue algo que hubiera pasado de la nada, nada pasa sólo por que sí. Entonces surgió el día en que, de la nada, ella decidió que no quería enseñarme el tema de ese día, que quería salir a algún lado y como iba con la excusa de ayudarme, tenía que acompañarla. No podía hacer mucho, también en casa tenían la idea de que estudiaba, así que regresar no sería opción.

Y así, entre sus diálogos llenos de aparente indiferencia, como quien quiere que le ayuden pero decide esperar a que le adivinen el problema –algo muy al estilo _tsundere_ –, me enteré de que le gustaba la música, que de pequeña tocaba el piano en eventos y ganaba los concursos–nunca perdiendo la oportunidad de hacerse quedar bien–, de que su padre había vendido su piano en un arranque de enojo, porque según eso le distraía de sus estudios y de sus objetivos, que eran más los de él que los de ella. Desde aquella vez, Nishikino pasó a ser simplemente Maki. Y me gustó demasiado la experiencia de saber que estábamos en un nivel igual, en el sentido en que me era humillante saber que alguien de primero me ayudaba a estudiar para exámenes de tercero, y de que ella me había confiado parte de su historia, aun pudiendo yo usarla en su contra.

Nunca lo hice.

Maki terminó entre nuestro grupito por azares del destino, un destino _espiritual_. Debido a que nuestro contacto sólo pasaba fuera de la escuela, aquellos rumores sobre nuestra real situación, se fueron desvaneciendo. Nunca habíamos tenido la necesidad de hablarnos en la escuela, y menos después de su momento de debilidad a mi lado. No la culpo. Incluso parecía que me evitaba. Pero las festividades escolares me traían moviéndome de un lado a otro, a veces con Eli, otras con Nozomi, inclusive con Honoka, Umi o Kotori. Así fue como me di cuenta de una situación bastante curiosa: A Umi le gustaba Eli, aunque no lo sabía, y a Kotori le gustaba Umi. Era algo parecido a lo que sucedía entre Nozomi y Eli.

Y un día de esos en los que me encontraba en los pasillos en compañía de Nozomi, mientras ella me platicaba uno de esos típicos dramas de estudiantes de preparatoria donde la amiga está enamorada de una persona que no le hace ni el más mínimo caso, vimos salir a Maki de los baños. Cuando me vio se sonrojó notablemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por mi amiga, hizo una reverencia demasiado pronunciada para mi gusto y trató de escapar. Eso no estaba en los planes de Nozomi, quien la tomó por el brazo, le empezó a hablar y se la llevó al consejo, ese mismo donde acababa de contarle mi peripecia a aquellas 8 personas que empezaron a formar parte de mi día a día.

– A veces no sé si eres una excelente hermana, o eres muy tonta –Eli siendo insensible, como siempre. Escuché la risa de las demás, mientras Umi reprendía a la rubia desabrida por su cruel comentario.

– Yo creo que Nicocchi es increíble –cantó Nozomi, mientras las demás eran testigo de cómo me abrazaba muy sugerentemente.

– Por alguna razón tus abrazos también se sienten sucios… –comenté por lo bajo.

– ¡Nicocchi merece ser castigada!

Y mientras yo alejaba mi cuerpo de las manos de aquella depravada mujer, mis ojos observaban la manera tan natural que tenía Maki para ganarse el afecto de la gente. Quizá fuera su resistencia ante el cariño de los demás, o sus siempre evasivos comentarios o su indiferencia malograda, pero algo en ella me impedía apartar la vista. O dejar de buscarla. Ni siquiera cuando sus amatistas iris ya no me miraban, cuando me di cuenta que su sonrisa nunca me pertenecería.

…

…

Sentía la cálida agua recorrer todos los confines de su cuerpo, era el tacto más íntimo que había experimentado en algunos meses. Era ese momento de privacidad cuando volvía a encontrarse con el cuerpo que siempre le había causado ciertos complejos, aquellos que había logrado ocultar y mitigar con el paso de los años. Su sedoso y negro cabello había dejado de portar el pueril peinado que siempre le había distinguido. Estaba cansada, claro que lo estaba.

Se secó el cuerpo cuando hubo terminado de bañarse, se vistió con suma delicadeza, como si en cualquier momento su cuerpo se fuera a hacer polvo. Sin quererlo, empezaba a experimentar una inusitada debilidad que le hacía sentir desfallecer, se acostó un momento sobre la cama y dejó que su mente la guiara por aquellos recónditos espacios que tan celosamente había guardado de la lucidez de su memoria. Tarde o temprano los tendría que volver a encontrar.

 _¿Por qué ahora?_

Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras todos los recuerdos se hacían tan vívidos, hasta que dolían. Se llevó las manos a su rostro, se tapó los ojos con ellas y empezó a reírse con la poca energía que aún sentía en su cuerpo desvelado. Cuando se hubo calmado, abrió los ojos esperando encontrar un momento de ceguera, algo de tranquilidad. Sin embargo, vio el inmaculado techo. Y al ver las grietas que lo adornaban, empezó a llorar.

…

…

Estábamos en una de nuestras típicas sesiones de estudio, Maki sentada a mi lado, con un bonche de libros al suyo. Sólo que por alguna razón que yo desconocía, me sentía nerviosa, era como si de repente la idea de ver a Maki me parecía en suma… _bonita._ Sí, me daba asco aceptarlo, pero así era. Sentía una cálida sensación en el pecho que me recorría todo el cuerpo cuando me sonreía a lo lejos al verme llegar y que se volvía un molesto ardor cuando nos sentábamos y empezaba a hablar.

Lo único que hacía a consciencia era tratar de evitar el impulso de verla, de observarla con detenimiento, de delinear los contornos de su rostro, de dar detalle de su vestimenta, de guardar memoria del movimiento de sus labios al hablar o la curvatura de su sonrisa. Me era endemoniadamente difícil permanecer tranquila, sentada, atenta a lo que sea que estuviera explicándome. Entonces yo le pedía con una extraña voz, como exaltada, que me explicara algún ejemplo en el cuaderno. Y yo la veía mirarme con desconcierto, pero al final terminaba accediendo, sacaba un cuaderno, un lápiz y empezaba a escribir. Y yo, lo único que mantenía en la mente era la elegancia de su letra, la fragilidad de sus manos, la manera en la que sus casi imperceptibles vellos pelirrojos adornaban sus brazos. Entonces la piel se me erizaba, el corazón me latía con fuerza, porque de repente ella me miraba y su aroma me invadía todos los sentidos, a tal punto que casi podía asegurar que se me ponían los cabellos de punta.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Nico? –me dijo poniéndome una mano en la frente. Y el calor se me salió a borbotones del cuerpo, me sentía una olla express a punto de estallar, de sacar humo por los oídos– Tienes la temperatura alta.

Y quitaba su mano de mi rostro y sentía frío. Yo extrañaba su tacto y lo quería, lo ansiaba en otros lados.

– E-estoy bi-bien –había tartamudeado, qué vergonzoso–. Sigamos.

– ¿De verdad? Puedo asegurarte que no sabes ni qué tema estamos viendo –me miró un tanto preocupada y me dio un vuelvo al corazón, que traicionero, me delató con mi consciencia.

Era obvio, esto le pasaba exactamente a Umi cuando estaba con Eli. Era tan vergonzoso estar al nivel de la chica que le parecía peligroso dar un beso en la mejilla. _¡Oh, sinvergüenzas!_ Al menos era consciente de ello, lo que lo hacía incluso una peor experiencia, porque no podía actuar con la ignorancia de excusa, porque no me podía permitir un error tan atroz como el de salir corriendo, el de abalanzarme a ella o aprovecharme de la idea de que somos amigas.

Regrese a mi casa, aturdida por mis recientes descubrimientos y seguí así por unos días, mientras iba y regresaba de la escuela a casa. Y en la escuela, pasar por los pasillos me era tortuoso, ante la idea de encontrarme con Maki. Toda cabellera roja me alarmaba, cualquier moño azul de primer semestre, me hacía querer salir corriendo o me obligaba a preguntar por ella.

Pero ella parecía estar ensimismada entre su existencia y los límites de la misma. Se me acercaba, me hablaba con una familiaridad que me descolocaba. Me preguntaba por mis exámenes, en los cuales había mejorado considerablemente –de 4 pase a 7–, me felicitaba con su típica evasión, con una pequeña sonrisa y el comentario sarcástico de que gracias a ella había sucedido. Y yo volvía al ataque, defendiéndome como niña de primaria, molestándola, jalándole el cabello, en una pelea de discursos ridículos de poder.

– Hubiera podido sin tu ayuda.

– Si tú lo dices…

– No soy tonta, soy increíble, sólo que no con todos lo demuestro.

– Eso debería hacerme sentir especial, ¿acaso? –me preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona, haciendo que me sonrojara y ella empezó a reírse.

Entonces llegaban las demás, se acercaban y empezábamos a hablar entre todas. Era casi el mismo espectáculo de todos los días. Nozomi y Kotori intentando ganar una pelea ya perdida, pues Umi y Eli se flirteaban entre ellas sin siquiera darse cuenta de los avances que daban una a la otra. Rin y Hanayo envueltas en un amor puro, empalagoso, digno de un coma diabético. Y sólo quedábamos Maki, Honoka y yo, que hablábamos de todo y nada, que nos burlábamos de ellas y de nosotras. Y entonces ahí se hacía evidente una de las cualidades más increíbles de Honoka, quien sonreía todos los días a nuestro lado, quien se había acercado a Maki sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

Y yo, que de un tiempo para acá, me dediqué a observar a Maki, fui testigo del secreto que compartían. De la sonrisa cómplice que ella nunca me dedicaba. Del amor que ella no me profería.

Y ahora, _¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?_

…

…

Volvió a abrir los ojos. Miró la hora en su celular. Tenía una llamada perdida de Nozomi, por obvias razones: ya era tarde y ella seguía en casa. Se levantó, se miró al espejo, vio que no estuviera tan demacrada, se recordó en sus tiempos de preparatoria cuando las tareas no le dejaban dormir y después el amor se lo impidió. Se sonrió a sí misma por ello. Era inconcebible que después de 7 años, siguiera teniendo resacas emocionales por ello. Pero por ahí dice una canción que el primer amor es el verdadero y los demás para olvidar. Salió de la habitación, tomó sus llaves, un poco de dinero y marchó de su casa.

Su celular vibró en sus manos. Lo observó y vio la llamada entrante de Eli. Contestó sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en ello.

– _¡POR FIN!_ – Escuchó aplausos del otro lado de la línea– _¿Vas a venir?_

– Sí, ya voy de camino, ¿sigue siendo en casa de Kotori?

– _Así es, ya estamos todas aquí._

Tragó saliva.

– Llego en 15 minutos.

– _Dale pues. Con cuidado._

Con cuidado y en soledad. Estaba segura que sería la última de sus noches sin dormir. Tenía que ser. Tomó un taxi para acortar el tiempo, llegó en cuestión de minutos, pagó. Aún le faltaba caminar algunas calles. Se encontró a Nozomi en el camino, quien venía de la mano de Kotori, muy juntitas, abrigándose del frío.

– ¡Hola, Nico-chan! –Saludó Kotori con su característica voz melodiosa.

– Nicocchi –le sonrió.

– Chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí afuera?

– Fuimos a comprar unas botanas, parece que la noche va a ser larga –se miraron y se sonrieron.

Caminaron lo que resta las tres juntas, por alguna extraña razón, Nozomi y Kotori la habían tomado y la habían puesto en medio de ellas. Se rieron, con siempre, tan misteriosas en sus intenciones. Se adentraron a la casa, donde al abrir la puerta se encontró con casi todas. Se acercaron y fueron a abrazarla, seguía siendo la más pequeña entre todas.

Entre los muchos cambios, los que más le sorprendieron fueron los de Umi, Rin y Honoka. La belleza de Umi había madurado a la par de ella, era sin duda, una hermosa mujer que había crecido, incluso, en proporciones de su cuerpo. Rin tenía el cabello hasta los hombros y se vestía más femenina que Hanayo, lo que le quedaba a la perfección. Honoka se había dejado crecer el cabello y lo tenía amarrado en una coleta, sus facciones habían dejado de tener aquel toque infantil y su mirada ya no poseía el entusiasmo pueril que le caracterizaban, sino el brillo de una persona que desborda alegría.

Sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación, esperando encontrarse con el iris lila que tanto había temido por años. Ella no se encontraba en el lugar. Y como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, Honoka le dijo:

– Maki-chan tuvo que trabajar, ya sabes, su profesión es complicada. Pero me dijo que vendría en cuanto saliera –le sonrió.

Todo estaba lejos de acabar. O eso le parecía.

…

…

Las 7 nos encontrábamos rodeando a Eli y a Umi que estaban sentadas en una banca de la azotea de la escuela. Habíamos apostado entre todas, cuánta muestra de amor resistiría Umi sin desmayarse. Sí, era algo cruel, pero era divertido ver el amor consumado de esas dos torpes. Entonces estábamos ahí, a sabiendas de Eli, en la ignorancia de la pobre de Umi que estaba por ser víctima de una tormenta de amor.

Entonces, Eli se sentó a su lado, le tomó la mano, se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que la hizo sonrojar en cuestión de segundos. Después volteó a vernos, como preguntando, cuestionándonos sobre nuestra presencia ahí. Nuestro zorro volvió al ataque, empezó a depositarle besos por todo el rostro y creímos que en cualquier momento la arquera empezaría a sacar humo de la cabeza. Pero tal fue nuestra sorpresa y nuestro horror, que vimos el lado errático de Umi, quien se llevó a Eli casi a rastras al consejo–con todas nosotras siguiéndolas de lejitos–, con el terror en el rostro de la rubia. Cerró la puerta y tras la pequeña ventana pudimos observar la manera en la que devoraba a besos a la rusa. Seguramente ahí perdió la mitad de su cerebro al derretirse.

Por mi parte, yo miraba discretamente a aquella que se me había adueñado de la mitad de mis pensamientos y prioridades. Y pude observar la manera en la que miraba a Honoka y como ella le regresaba el gesto con una sonrisa tímida y un notable sonrojo. Ahí había algo que sólo ellas sabían, y de lo que yo era lastimeramente consciente.

No pude hacer mucho para alejarme de la situación, eran mis amigas y mis clases con Maki estaban por terminar. En dos semanas nos graduábamos y ella se quedaría aquí en la escuela, en compañía de las otras 5, mientras las de tercero tomábamos un ritmo distinto cada una. ¿Quién diría que realmente nuestros caminos iban a separarse considerablemente?

Nozomi y Kotori habían hablado conmigo al respecto, Kotori me confirmó que, en efecto, a Honoka le gustaba Maki y Nozomi me dijo que Maki le correspondía. Bueno, era del grupito de rechazadas. O peor tantito, de ignoradas. Era extraño sentirse así, siendo una persona que destacaba, aunque sea por las cosas malas, el saberme ignorada me era una experiencia nueva. O tal vez no, pero la situación era totalmente distinta. Y en un momento de pensamiento absurdo y valor sin fundamentos, decidí que era necesario, al menos, dar a conocer mis sentimientos. No tenía nada que perder, estaba por ir a un camino distinto.

Así que en mi última sesión de estudios, cuando cerramos el libro, ella satisfecha con el resultado de mis últimos exámenes, estando a punto de irnos, yo me quedé estática en el asiento, sin encontrar el aliento para expulsar aquello que necesitaba decir. Ella volteó a verme, alzó una ceja y volvió a sentarse.

– ¿Te confundiste en algo? –Sí, claro que estaba confundida y aterrada– Me pareció que entendiste muy bien.

– Hay algo que quiero decirte… –sí, todo un cliché– creo que… creo que me gustas.

Y cuando decidí mirarla a los ojos, no hallé ni siquiera la fingida sorpresa que serviría de consuelo. Ella desvió la mirada, carraspeó ligeramente y se llevó la mano a su cabello para juguetear con él, así como siempre la vi hacer cuando se ponía nerviosa o se sentía incómoda. Quise reírme de mi estupidez o quizá ser cobarde y salir corriendo, pero me enojé.

– Sí, bueno… ya lo sabía.

– Ah, ¿sí?

– Sí, es un poco obvio –me dijo con una risita nerviosa que me taladró la cabeza. Esa era la negativa.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

– ¿Qué podía decirte? –Se me quedó mirando con escepticismo–, creo que tú mejor que cualquier otra persona sabes que me gusta alguien más.

– Tienes razón…

Sentí el escalofrío recorrerme la espalda, necesitaba salir de ahí, y eso fue lo que hice. La escuché seguirme desde atrás, era más alta que yo, así que alcanzarme no le supuso ningún problema. Se me quedó mirando, me preguntó que si estábamos bien, yo asentí y me soltó.

En serio, ¿qué más quedaba por hacer? Me esforcé sin saber que lo hacía, le di lo que tenía sin saber que lo daba, le compartí mis secretos recibiendo pequeñas dosis de confianza. No fui huracán, ni tormenta. No fui el viento, ni el suave soplido. Ni siquiera fui un murmullo. Aquella vela seguía encendida y un suspiro lejano, que ni siquiera se dirigía en esta dirección, me apagó la llama.

 _Gran cosa; pasar por tu corazón de puntillas.*_

…

…

– Oye Elicchi, ¿cómo funciona tu relación con Umi-chan?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Oh sí, yo también tengo esa duda –La pelinegra se unió a la conversación– ya sabes, ambas son muy rectas.

– Tú eres una obsesiva con el trabajo.

– Umi con el orden.

– Ambas tienen pésimo sentido del humor.

– Ambas son malas externando sus emociones.

La rubia empezó a reírse ante tanto argumento, ellas tenían razón, así eran. Pero sus amigas desconocían algo.

– Bueno, eso es porque Umi se permite ciertas cosas conmigo –dijo con una amplia sonrisa–. A veces es distraída, otras veces floja, unos días no se arregla, es grosera, tonta… pero es eso lo que me hizo enamorarme de ella. Y lo que me hace amarla.

– ¿O sea que Umi se vuelve normal contigo? –preguntó Nico.

– Umi es normal, sólo se esfuerza por hacer bien las cosas, conmigo se permite cometer errores y descubrir facetas nuevas suyas.

– Ya veo –Nozomi meditaba la información, con una mano en su barbilla, de repente bajó su puño cerrado sobre su otra mano extendida– Eso quiere decir que Umi-chan es irresponsable sólo contigo.

– Sí.

– Y que es desaliñada a tu lado.

– Sí.

– Que incluso pierde su rectitud.

– Sí.

– Y que es una pervertida contigo.

– Sí –de repente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo– Espera… ¡Oye, eso no!

Sus amigas empezaron a reír, mientras de fondo había una suave melodía de rock, que inundaba el lugar. Todas traían un vaso en las manos, Honoka estaba comiendo botanas sin parar, junto con Hanayo y Rin que hablaban sobre sus futuros proyectos de modelaje en compañía de Kotori. Mientras por otro lado Umi y Kotori se ponían al tanto sobre sus vidas. La peliazul, al escuchar su nombre, se acercó al grupito de las mayores y al descubrir que la llamaron pervertida, se apareció detrás de Nozomi, abrazó a Eli y les dedicó una mirada asesina a las otras dos.

– ¿Qué decían de mí?

– ¡Nada, Umi-chan! –intentó dar un paso atrás, pero se topó con Kotori.

– Ya te dije que con Umi-chan no te metas –le dijo, parándose de puntitas y depositándole un beso en los labios, acto que la hizo sonrojar.

– ¡Ugh! –exclamó la pelinegra, volteándose para ver a sus otras dos amigas– ¿Cómo va tu tercer libro, Umi?

– Muy bien –pareció animarse y empezó a hablar sobre su nuevo proyecto.

En los bolsillos de la pelinaranja, vibró su celular, sonrió al ver el remitente del mensaje, se disculpó con sus amigas con las que se encontraba hablando y salió rápidamente del lugar. Pasó desapercibida por las otras 5 que seguían hablando amenamente sobre los libros que Umi había logrado publicar y de cómo, desde su primera antología de poemas, había ganado fama. En poco tiempo se les unió Rin y Hanayo. Mientras Kotori hablaba con sus modelos de su futura línea de ropa. Por otro lado Nozomi compartía con Eli sus experiencias en su trabajo en el área de psiquiatría, quien le hablaba a su vez, de sus nuevos proyectos artísticos.

Todas habían tomado caminos tan distintos, que encontrarse reunidas en ese momento, parecía casi un sueño. Algo irreal.

La puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse y entraron Honoka acompañada de Maki. Todas voltearon a verlas, porque la presencia de la pelirroja era llamativa. Su cabello había crecido y caía como cascada por su espalda hasta la mitad de la misma. Su figura era envidiable y de entre todas, era quien había tomado las facciones que denotaban mayor madurez. Quizá fueran los gajes del oficio, pero se veía mayor que las demás. Interesante.

Todas se acercaron a ella y empezaron con los respectivos saludos, únicamente Nico se mantuvo con su siempre trato formal, implícito desde la preparatoria.

La pelirroja traía en sus manos una botella que parecía ser de gran valor. Honoka le ayudó a cargar sus cosas, le quitó el abrigo, le sirvió un refresco y mientras se sentaba le dio un suave masaje en los hombros. Le susurró algo al oído, que pareció animarla por un rato, le dio un beso en la nuca y se abrazó a ella. Maki le tomó de los brazos, giró el rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

La convivencia siguió su curso normal, todas compartían anécdotas, recordaban momentos en la preparatoria, evitando unas, recurriendo más a otras. De repente, la música se detuvo y todas voltearon a ver a la persona que había apagado el ambiente. Honoka les sonrió a las demás, se acercó a Maki nuevamente y tomándole la mano, empezó a hablar.

– Bueno, esta reunión tenía un propósito en específico –empezó, parecía estar nerviosa– A Maki le ofrecieron dirigir uno de los hospitales de gran prestigio en Estados Unidos y…

– Nos mudaremos en un mes.

El silencio, las miradas compartidas. Empezaron a surgir murmullos.

– Viviremos juntas y –Honoka empezó a reírse nerviosa y a pasarse la mano por la cabeza, como siempre había hecho desde pequeña cada que hacía travesuras– tenemos planeado sentar cabeza.

– ¿Van a casarse?

Se escuchó una voz que nadie reconoció, porque aquella pregunta había salido como un grito ahogado, como si alguien con una flecha en el pecho hubiera intentado pedir ayuda con su última exhalación.

– Eso queremos.

Después del silencio incómodo, empezaron las felicitaciones, los abrazos, volvieron a ser amenas las pláticas, las estridentes risas, las malas bromas de Eli se hicieron presentes, la melosidad de Rin y Hanayo inundaron las conversaciones, un poco debrayantes, sobre adopciones o posibles mascotas. Kotori quería hacer ambos vestidos –quizá un traje para Honoka–, Umi empezó a alterarse, le recriminó a Honoka su falta de responsabilidad, su falta de cortesía por no avisar antes, mientras que felicitaba a Maki por su ascenso.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, eso creo…

– ¿Lista para soltarla?

– Aún no… –lo dijo en un murmullo y miró a los ojos esmeraldas que siempre la procuraron–. Pero tarde o temprano lo haré. Y me iré en silencio, sin ser descubierta por ninguna de ellas. _Así de puntillas._

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A:**

 *** Es una frase que sale en una de las canciones de Mäbu, en su disco Buenaventura, donde está la canción de donde está inspirado el título: "De puntillas".**

 **Bueno, aquí otra historia. Primeramente, pido disculpas por usar a Maki de esa manera, es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Segundo, una disculpa a los amantes del NicoMaki por si esperaban algo distinto, pero bueno… es angustia. Amo el HonoMaki, lo siento (¿?) Aunque soy NicoMaki, se los juro.**

 **Esta es una de esas historias que retratan los clichés de la vida, de un amor no correspondido, de esas veces donde "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", pero con la diferencia de que aquí sabes lo que no tienes y pues ni lo puedes perder. Es una historia dedicada a todos aquellos que lo han dado todo sin recibir nada a cambio o, al menos, no algo que sea equivalente.**

 **Supongo que no me siento muy bien, Diciembre nunca es mi mes. Así que si me dejan amor por reviews quizá actualice mis otras historias cofcofchantajecofcof xD Aparte de que ando leyendo otros fics que me hacen llorar porque son perfectos y hermosos y nunca escribiré tan bien :'v**

 **Ya que ando de vacaciones (Al fin, yey!) intentaré actualizar más rápido.**

 **Por si no nos topamos antes, o por si no leen mis otras historias, ¡Felices fiestas! :3**

 **¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
